Mammon
Mammon is a Greater Demon, the first demon of greed, the Sin Demon of Greed and one of the fourteen Princes of Hell . Biography Birth Mammon is a Greater Demon, and so, one of the seven sons of Demiurge, he give to a lot of demons the power to increase greed . The first Heaven Civil War Mammon is employed by Helel with his brothers, he fights against angels and kills almost 5% of the total Heavenly population . He loses against Nachiel and is trapped in Hell . In Hell Mammon becames one of the fourteen Princes of Hell . On Earth He leaves Hell and go to Earth, he put greed in humans and is banished by Israphel . Personnality Mammon is avaricious and very sadistic, he is, however, polite and respectful . He can, however, be very kind with his brothers and his father, he likes Helel and his uncles, he don't very likes The Beast . Powers * Middle-Tier Nigh-Omnipotence : Mammon is a Greater Demon and, so, is stronger than even the Archdemons and the Archangels, the only beings stronger than him are the Primordial Beings, the Seraphims, the Abominations and the Lords of Dooms . ** Greater Demon Physiology : Mammon is a Greater Demon *** Super Strength : Mammon is stronger than any other kinds of demons, even the Archdemons . *** Super Speed : Mammon can almost run as fast as the light itself . *** Super Stamina : Mammon can run for a very long amount of times without tiring, he don't need to eat, drink or breath to survive . *** Demonic Possession : Mammon can "possess" peoples but don't do it because he have his own body, his possession is more like a mental controll rather than a real demonic possession . *** Conversion : He can turn peoples into demons, especially greed demons . *** Greed Inducement : Mammon can induce greed in peoples at will, like when he went to a reunion of peoples, increase a lot their greed which make them kill themselves . ** Power Absorbtion : He can absorb power from other power sources, he can even absorb the Primordial Stones power . Weaknesses Beings * Primordial Beings : The Primordial Beings can easily kill him . * Seraphims : Mammon is vulnerable to his Uncles . * Archangels : They can heavily hurt Mammon . * Weaker Deities : Some Weaker Deities, like Tartarus or Bile, can heavily hurt Mammon . * Souls Empowered Nachiel : When Nachiel, the second Seraph, absorbs fifty billions of souls, he become, but only a very little bit, stronger than Helel and, so, can kill Mammon with difficulties . Weapons * [[Holy Sword of God|''Personnal]]' Weapons of Primordial Beings' : They can kill Mammon because the Personnal Weapons of Primordial Beings are able to kill temporarely even a Primordial Being . * 'Seraphims Sword''' : Mammon can be killed by the Seraphims Sword . Trivia Mammon is, in demonology, one of the seven Princes of Hell and the Prince of Hell of Greed . Category:Demons Category:Greater Demons